


Come O Ye Faithful

by Siberienne



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Yule, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberienne/pseuds/Siberienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyful and Triumphant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come O Ye Faithful

On the first day of the season of Yule, Mark arrives at the Dal Riata ready for his shift.

Having finally secured the mistletoe, holly, tinsel, baubles and lights, he makes his way back behind the bar and leans across the bench, admiring his handy work.

Unexpectedly startled by a brush of contact against his inner thigh, he leaps backwards and carefully peeks beneath the counter, revealing a festive Vex dressed in nothing but a string of holly around his neck and a thick red ribbon around his hips, “’tis the season to be jolly!”


End file.
